Knock For Six!
by FacepaintOfPanic
Summary: Remember that chubby foreign exchange student who use to get picked on as a freshmen? Remember those kids who teased him? All is about to change in their final year of high school! B/Y B/V G/CC K/18


Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that who I think it is?" Eighteen said, ice blue eyes wide with shock at what she was seeing. Her friend, Bulma, shut her locker tightly before turning to look at her friend. "Hmm?" She allowed her gaze to follow the blonde's over to…

"…Whoa. Is that Vegeta?" the bluehead asked in shock as she watched the slim frame of the older boy walk down the school's crowded halls. She noticed that she wasn't the only one looking; girls were breaking their necks for a glimpse.

Vegeta however didn't seem to notice and continued down the hall, silently counting the lockers, trying to find his assigned one so that he could put his things away and find his classes.

"I…think so. But where's the rest of him?" Eighteen kept her eyes glued on what used to be the heavy set boy, with acne ridden skin and wacky hair that she would pick on constantly, make fat jokes about, and throw things at. Now, he was all lithe frame and muscle, tanned damn near flawless skin, and perfectly spiky raven hair that defied gravity in a way that no one could mimic. His coal black eyes were set to stone, more noticeable now than ever, and narrowed, giving off a rather intimidating vibe.

"That can't be him." Eighteen said finally, shaking her head numbly. "He's too…hot."

Bulma whipped her head to her friend in total shock, never hearing her talk about Vegeta in such a fashion. Eighteen was still staring, seemingly unable to pull her eyes away, even as he got closer. The bluehead giggled at her blonde friend.

"Vegeta has a brother, maybe?" Bulma tried. She was about to head off and drag Eighteen with her, but then she saw that she'd put away the wrong book. Huffing, she turned back to her locker and put the combination in again.

"I swear these stupid lockers-"

"Hey. You're in my way." Someone said behind Bulma; someone with a deep, sexily accented voice. Bulma felt her stomach flutter as she peered over her shoulder at whoever it was and her blue eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Vegeta?" she asked in shock, never remembering his voice sounding like that. But as she thought about it, she never paid enough attention to him to actually hear what he sounded like…

"My locker's there. Can you move?" An edge of rough impatience started to seep through and Bulma almost died of the heat that started to course up to her face. "I've got more important things to do than stand here and watch you watch me."

"O-oh, um, s-sorry…" Bulma stammered and moved over so that he could reach his locker. She was being so not herself at the moment; normally, she would have shot back that he needed to learn some manners and wait his turn, but…Vegeta was so freaking _hot_ up close, and he was turning her brain to mush with his voice alone.

Vegeta didn't bother to acknowledge the apology and stepped up to his locker. Bulma watched from the corner of her eyes as his hand- which was now defined, fingers long, knuckles and veins jutting out nicely- twisted in the combination in less than a minute.

He popped open his locker and shrugged off his book bag -his muscles flexed at that under his shirt and in his arm and Bulma was hypnotized- and shoved it into the locker. Vegeta fished through one of the pockets and pulled out a single sheet of paper, his schedule.

The slam of his locker is was broke Bulma-and Eighteen, who never stopped looking- out of her trans-like state. She jumped in surprise and looked at Vegeta fully. The bluehead noticed his slightly raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you two? Quit staring at me like you've got a problem or something." He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, you think just because you lost a couple pounds, you're important all of a sudden? Fat chance." Eighteen said, setting a glare at Vegeta, finally seeming to come back to her senses. She crossed her arms threateningly and waited for him to sputter and look away, as she remembered him doing whenever she said something like that to him.

Instead, he rolled his eyes, unimpressed, and walked pass the two girls. "Blow me." Was all he said to Eighteen, and then he was gone, lost in the crowd of teens.

That threw her off completely and she looked on with shocked wide eyes. "Did he just-?" she started, unable to contain her surprise.

Bulma nodded, still not quite sure what just happened, or if the Adonis that was her locker neighbor was really the, funny looking, fat kid she remembered last year.

'_Wow. Something tells me this is going to be one hell of a senior year.' Bulma thought to herself as she grabbed one of Eighteen's arms and dragged her still flabbergasted friend down the hall to their first period, which they shared. _

_TBC…_

_A/n: Hope you like so far. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed. _


End file.
